From Hate to Love
by Neidres
Summary: Semi-AU. There's three things Natsu Dragneel hates the most: Bad-smelling things, traitorous friends and.. A certain someone. But, what will happen when he gets tied to that "certain someone" for a whole MONTH? Will the hate change? Time will tell. One thing is sure: Hilarity is present. (Rated T 'cause that's how I roll, ya know?)
1. How it All Started

Yo, everybody! This is N, with my second story (technically first). You may be thinking. "Romance?! But N, your style is Adventure!" Well, I wrote this a while ago and I was dared (threatened to death) by my sister to modify it to make it pertinent and longer than a one-shot and publish it. So here you go. BY THE WAY, Lisanna and Natsu may seem a little bit OOC on the first characters, but this has an explanation. Lisanna is not on easy with Natsu so she can't have her shy attitude with him and viceversa, that's the reason why Natsu doesn't have a playful nature with Lisanna. I actually made this story out of a memory back a couple years. Guess this A/N is kinda long, so... YOSH! Let's start with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail and all it's raging watchers and shippers belong to Hiro Mashima. Blame him for everything, I was not here.

* * *

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..From Hate to Love-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

* * *

Cocky. Arrogant. Man-whore.

This were her thoughts about him.

Immature. Mean. Disgraceful.

This were his thoughts about him.

Those were the thoughts about both of them. Two oposites, where it was a mystery how they could stand each other for a lesson. How they could just sit there without blowing off World War Three. How could they be okay knowing they breathed in the same air.

Such mortal enemies. It was even a mystery how they became enemies. Couldn't be worse for them, right?

One hundred percent wrong.

* * *

It all started the first day of spring, when him and his friends were going to a party…

"Where are we going, Gray?" Natsu asked, having seated on the back side of the car.

"To Elfman's." Loke answered.

"Is your name Gray?"

Loke just had a blank expression on his face. "Yes."

"Just shut up, now." Gray yelled from the driver's seat.

"Who's going?" Natsu asked.

"Aries, Evergreen, some other people, and us."

"Aries's going… Does that mean she's going, as well?" Natsu had a look of utter disgust on his face.

"If you're meaning Lisanna, ["HEY, DON'T SAY THAT NAME"] then I don't know."

"Count me out." Natsu said, trying to open the door, before getting forced to seat by Loke.

"Just come. It can't be so difficult, can it? It's gonna be fun." Loke said. Then a devilish smiled formed on his lips. "Or you want me to tell everybody what happened all those years ago?"

"I'll go, damnnit."

"Nice. Good boy." Loke now was smiling like a madman.

"Okay, Cheshire cat, weirdo, we're here." Gray said, uninterested.

* * *

As soon as the trio crossed the door, Elfman came to greet them, along with his eldest sister, his younger one not found.

"Yo, Elfman!" Natsu said, a little bit happy. Elfman, Mira and "HER" were orphans, as were most of the people they knew.

"Natsu, good to see you here. I thought you wouldn't come due to your 'problem'." He said happily, but saw Natsu with a face of preocupation. "You know, holding grudges is not a man."

"Yea, well… We can't really say that, can you?" He said, laughing a little bit. Elfman also laughed and left for a moment to welcome more guests. One of which was the person Natsu wanted to see the least of.

"Hmph. If isn't it Lisanna Strauss." Natsu said with a hostile tone.

"Natsu Dragneel. Where are your girls, eh?" Lisanna said, with a mean attitude, which she only directed towards the boy standing next to her. She then faked a surprised tone. "Or did you leave them all?"

"If you must know, I haven't dated a single person on months." He looked at her in the eyes, and could see the anger directed towards him. He also had a feeling in his eyes… Pain, maybe?

"Well, I wouldn't believe you anyways, why would I?"

"You don't have to, I wouldn't care if you did…"

* * *

[At another section of the house]

"Elfman!" Mira was searching for her brother, as she had spotted the fighting "couple" (as she decided to call Lisanna and Natsu whenever they fought), and it was obvious that they needed to be separated before they used magic and… Well… the whole party and their house blew up.

"Mira-nee, is something a problem?" Elfman asked, being bolted out of his conversation with Evergreen.

"It's Lisanna and Natsu, they've been at it for nearly an hour now. People are leaving because of the hour, only people we know are left." She explained the situation. "We need something to break them apart, or there will be no house for the next party!"

"I'll take care of it." He said. Then gulped. "If I get out alive."

"Just… Don't upset her way too much, and don't give Natsu a reason to punch you. He's probably stressed from fighting with Lisanna."

He then walked to his sister and friend.

"You two, fighting is not a man!" He then sighed when he saw they were ignoring him. "Oh, come on now." Still ignored. He walked up to Gray, who was searching for a way to annoy Natsu and get out of Juvia's stalking range.

Elfman talked first. "Hey Gray. I need some help to stop Natsu's and Lisanna's fighting."

"Well… I don't know. Do something like, spin the bottle or some stupid game? There's not much people in here now."

"I think I got an idea. Let's do this." Then proceded to tell Gray his plan. The Ice mage grinned evily at his own idea.

* * *

/15 Minutes Later\

"Flame breath, Elfman says you come play truth or dare." Gray approached Natsu, who had just finished arguing with Lisanna.

"I'm not playing that shit." Natsu simply said.

"You're playing. That, or I'll drag your ass over to that zone and make you." Gray said.

"You're forgetting me, Gray." Loke appeared, ready to force Natsu to play as well.

'Agaisnt the stripper, maybe. But I don't think I can beat both him and Loke.' Natsu thought. "Fine, I'll go." He then stood up and walked over to the zone Gray had signaled him.

Once Natsu was gone, Gray and Loke said together:

"Phase 1 completed." Loke had a giant grin on his face, while Gray had a face as emotionless as ice.

They still thought their friends noticed nothing.

* * *

After a few minutes, Natsu walked in the house and saw a small group sitting in a circle, and decided to enter. Then the game begun.

The first spin landed on Juvia.

Mirajane then spoke. "Juvia, truth or dare?"

Juvia quickly said: "Juvia chooses dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Gray until you run out of breath."

Juvia looked at the silver haired woman like she was her long lost best friend. She then proceeded to try to kiss Gray, who backed agaisnt a wall, and when he saw he couldn't go back more, just kissed back.

After almost thirty seconds, they parted.

Juvia said excited, and with a blush across her face "Now we will marry and have thirty kids, right?!"

Gray just sat there shocked. "WHAT?"

Meanwhile, Lisanna was just thinking. "What is the point of this?" She asked herself after seeing Lucy having to hug Sting, and the White Dragon blushing. "There's something behind this." She was about to ponder about why would her siblings plan something against her when the bottle landed on Natsu.

'Let's see the stupid thing the moron is about to do.' She started paying attention to Natsu.

Natsu saw Lisanna looking at him like all those years before and felt himself blushing.

Lisanna couldn't comprehend why he would be blushing.

Natsu just shrugged and paid attention on Gray. In the background you could hear Loke screaming, "Gray, you lucky bastard!" and also some others yelling, "Make it bad!".

"Truth or dare, flame brain?"

'Same both ways. Gray has an ace up his sleeve.' Natsu thought. "I'll take dare, stripper!"

Gray faked thnking about something. Both Natsu and Lisanna then noticed Gray's expression.

'This is staged. He had a plan.'

"I dare you to date Lisanna for a full month."

"WHAT!" Natsu and Lisanna screamed.

"I'm not dating that brainless pyro!" Lisanna yelled.

"I'm not gonna be the one to date the cat!" Natsu was furious.

"None of you two have chickened out once. Want to make this the first time?" Gray then half smirked to himself, until he was punched in the face by Natsu.

"I'll do it. Don't count on it being good for you, though." Natsu said.

"So be it. I don't feel comfortable with the situation either." Lisanna said.

It may be fun for everyone to watch…

But, will from this hatred be born a new feeling?

Only time will tell.

Let the month of hell for Natsu and Lisanna start.

* * *

A/N: Tada! How was it? As always, please remember to leave reviews, even if it's a rant, it will always help me be better at writing. As of the moment, I'm on finals (final exam this Saturday), so updates will be a little bit slow from now until mid-december. Anyways, I think it's all for now, thanks for reading this first chapter of "From Hate to Love" and I will see ya on the next one! FOR THE ONES FROM "The Tale of Ice and Fire", I'm getting there! Wait for it around the same time I update this story. Maybe once each two weeks.

N: *Punches hyperactive N* A-ny-who. This is getting long. Until next time!


	2. The First Day

Yo! It's been a while, hasn't it? anyways, this is N again, and I'm bringing you the second chapter. The first day! anyways, I haven't been able to update for a few reasons, the first being I lost the chapters from 1-6 (basically everything I had written) and I could just get to rewrite them this week because of exams and stuff. I edited this one a bit, as next week is Christmas and I want to have chapter 3 up by then or before.

I feel like this chapter is a bit bad, so bite me if I messed up. A-ny-who! On to the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not sue me! This mess was created by Hiro Mashima! I just own the fic! Blame him, not me! (In between lines, I don't own Fairy Tail.)

* * *

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-From Hate to Love-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Chapter Two: _The First Day_

He was tied to her.

Why did he have to play that stupid game?!

What possessed him to do so?

Natsu thought that as he walked down the school hallway holding the hand of that girl he hated the most.

That silver haired beauty that went by the name of Lisanna Strauss.

Natsu barely even remembered why he hated her, and didn't even know why she hated him.

He might have coped with the first day had it not been for his friends.

* * *

"Oooh, would you look at that." Cana said as she saw the 'couple' holding hands.

"Looks like the plan is working!" Loke exclaimed.

"I still don't think so." Gray replied to his friend's statement.

"I bet you 100 jewels they will end up liking end other by the end of this." Said ginger-haired man had a feline smile on his face.

"Deal. Prepare your wallet, Leon." Gray said.

As Natsu and Lisanna continued to walk down the hallway, what was in the minds of all of their friends was:

'Let the teasing begin'

* * *

As the 'couple' approached the group, they let got of the other's palm in disgust.

"How is our favorite couple today?" Loke asked, in a mocking manner.

"Fallen in love yet?" Gray continued, with a teasing tone.

"Oh, grow a pair." Lisanna said, in her unusual mean attitude. The one reserved for Natsu.

"That'll be hard for him" replied Loke.

-*SMACK*-

As Loke was clutching his head in pain and in the floor, Natsu finally talked.

"You are the worst, especially you, Loke."

"Listen up, you boring idiots." Aries giggled at Loke's choice of words.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Natsu asked.

"Fake it to make me feel better?" Loke pleaded.

"How 'bout no?" Lisanna replied before Natsu could talk.

"Wow, someone's on a mood." Gray pointed out.

"Why do you think?" Lisanna sarcastically said. This time the one talking was Erza, who was mostly oblivious to the tension building up.

"You're pregnant?" The red-haired knight asked.

[...][Silence][...]

"WHAT?!" Both Lisanna and Elfman yelled. Then she said "NO." while thinking: 'why would anyone think that?!'

"I hate you all." Natsu said, his eyes glowing with hate.

"Even your girlfriend?!" Loke exclaimed sarcastically, as if he was surprised.

"Yes. Nobody has to know about us, anyways." The fire dragon slayer saw the doubtful glares of his friends. "Right?"

"Actually, they do." Cana then replied. "It's part of the dare!"

"I got this." Loke said. He then got away from the group, walking along the hallway.

"Well then, what classes did we have, again?" Lisanna said.

Natsu was the one to talk next. "I really have a bad fee-". He was interrupted by Loke, who was screaming at the top of his lungs while running through the school. The message was clear. A bit too clear:

"EVERYBODY! NATSU DRAGNEEL AND LISANNA STRAUSS ARE DATING!"

You could feel Natsu's rage in the air. Even more so when he broke into a run, his hands ablaze and with a murderous look on his face, chasing after Loke.

"COME BACK HERE, LEON!" Natsu yelled.

With the amount of gossip around the school, everyone would know before the day was over.

"So... Who thinks Loke is a dead man?" Cana asked.

Every hand went up.

* * *

[About 5 minutes later]

Natsu came back, dragging a body. The body had broken glasses, a lot of bruises and ginger hair. It didn't take long for the group to realize that Natsu had taken revenge on Loke.

"Ok, now. Loke says he had prepared something for tonight, was anyone actually going to tell me or Lisanna anything?" His hands then went ablaze.

"I was going to, but they shut me down." Elfman said. This earned him a smack on the head by Gray.

"Well, yes. Christmas is coming quick, it's in two weeks, you know?" Cana said. "And Loke thought it would be some kind of goodbye party for him and Aries, because they're leaving in a week to their homes."

"Where is it?" Natsu and Lisanna asked at the same time, then hissed at each other.

"Aww, ain't you two cute…" Loke had just woken up. He was then back down as he received a punch on the head by both Natsu and Lisanna.

"Island Seven" As Cana said this, many jaws hit the floor. The most expensive AND fancy restaurant in Magnolia, no less.

"So, if I have to guess." Lisanna said. "We both have to go looking as a couple?"

"Yup!" Juvia said. Lisanna was then dragged out of the school. She was forcefully missing classes. Again.

The girls finally managed to drag a horrified Lisanna as Cana yelled: "I'll pick your dress!"

* * *

[After classes]

"-Anyways. Why do you hate her so much?" Loke asked

"What?" Natsu yelled. "And you want me to tell you THAT? The whole school knew it, for god's sake!"

"The whole school knew what exactly, Salamander?" Gajeel, the new guy, asked as he landed inside the group.

"I don't remember anything that could make you hate her. She looks fine, has a nice character if you get to know her. She's nearly perfect!" Loke said.

"I have my reasons."

"Well, then, erase them. You're stuck with her for an entire month." The ginger advised his friend.

"It's not that easy. Ask her, she knows what she did." He yelled. Then, leaving a stunned Loke, Natsu walked away from the school while talking over his shoulder. "Guess I'll see you later today."

"What just happened?" Loke asked to nobody. Natsu had never blown up that easily.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the second chapter for you guys. Expect the third one before Christmas. I have some ideas that I would like to incorporate as I'm rewriting. I don't feel good with this chapter, I just don't know why. Maybe it's because it's very unorganized? Unsymmetrical? Who knows. Anyways.

Thanks for reading. Please tell me how you liked it. I'm going to answer reviews, I think now. Before my hype goes away. Or the calm N punches me. Again.

Children of Light: Glad you liked it! I will be updating soon, as now I'm on vacations.

EJ: Yeah, it's one of my flaws. I will probably take the time to see the errors when I post chapter 5.

For the other two, your reviews are much appreciated but I want to comment on criticism on review replies.

N: Hey! You again?!

Hype N: Dang it!

N: *Punches hyperactive N again* Well, I hope I see ya next time *sweatdrops*


End file.
